Staring at the Embers (Traducción)
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Una pequeña parte de Beth quiere parar, quiere caer de rodillas y recoger los cuerpos con sus brazos y quedarse ahí, por las vías del tren, hasta que no quede nada mas pero el sol ha decolorado los huesos y el viento ha hecho jirones la ropa, ella sabe que Daryl no se lo permitirá. [50 frases, una pareja. Daryl/Beth]. Traducción autorizada por kenzimone.


**Nota traductora:** Hola a todos!  
>¡OMG! Realmente no puedo creer que ya haya acabo de traducir y de editar esta maravillosa, pero larga, historia Bethyl. Se preguntaran: ¿Porque ahora que Beth murió la subo?, pues simple: ¡Ella jamas debió morir! Y creo, personalmente, que todos los que provocaron su muerte deben estar arrepentidos...<br>Vi el capítulo el domingo e inunde mi habitación. Fue tan injusto. Estúpida, Dawn. Creo que lo mejor, si se le puede considerar así, fue cuando Daryl le dispara. Oh dulce y corta venganza... :/  
>En esta historia encontraran 50 mini-historias Bethyl no relacionadas entre si, aunque una que otra podría serlo.<br>No les aburro mas... disfrútenla... ámenla... porque estas cortitas historias las/los emocionaran y querrán leer mas y mas... ;)  
>¡Viva el Bethyl!<br>Bye.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>  
><strong>Nota #1:<strong> Para el reto frase 1. Sin beta.  
><strong>Nota #2:<strong> Se trata de una mezcla irreverente de canon y AU, escribí entre 409 y 415 (lo que significa que una gran cantidad de ello es pura ficción/especulación para los episodios no transmitidos), porque después de finales de la segunda temporada pensé que había que echarle una mano y aportar algo. Si ustedes han leído alguno de mis otros temas sabrán con la 1 oración que tiendo a ser un poco excesiva con ellos (traducción: prepárense para correr con las frases), así que me disculpo por eso. ¡Siempre estoy curiosa por saber qué oración es su favorita, así que cuando/si comentan, no duden en decírmelo!

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Staring at the Embers<strong>**

**#07 – Desesperación**

Una pequeña parte de Beth -la parte que se estaba_ muriendomuriendo_ en el momento en que su padre cayó al suelo, apretando su corazón, los pulmones y la garganta- quiere parar, quiere caer de rodillas y recoger los cuerpos con sus brazos y quedarse ahí, por las vías del tren, hasta que no quede nada mas pero el sol ha decolorado los huesos y el viento ha hecho jirones la ropa, ella sabe que Daryl no se lo permitirá; él cruza las vías y se dirige a la orilla del bosque, luego se detiene y mira hacia atrás para asegurarse de que ella viene, y quiere gritar, desvanecerse y morir, pero es más fuerte ahora, por lo que se traga sus lágrimas, respira y luego se mueve, porque su mundo se ha derrumbado, pero de alguna manera él sigue ahí, sólido, seguro y _a salvo_, y un día, si ambos viven tanto tiempo, ella le dirá que no hay necesidad de que le mire por encima del hombro, no hay necesidad de tratar de atrapar su mirada, porque mientras él este ella permanecerá cerca; mientras sea capaz, ella lo seguirá dondequiera.

**#25 – Luz**

Abrigada en la gris prisión, rodeada de acero y hormigón, la granja parece un lugar lejano, un sueño inocente bañado en la luz del sol bajo un claro cielo azul; ella verá de vez en cuando, en sus sueños, los caballos y los pollos, a Patricia colgando ropa en el calor, mientras que su padre lee en el porche, y algunas veces Jimmy también estará allí, haciéndole compañía a su padre con una amplia sonrisa, y, a veces (extrañamente), Zach también, mirándose fuera de lugar y extraño en el contexto de los campos de su familia; Daryl encaja a la perfección, a pesar de que rara vez puso un pie en la casa, y ella va a descender las escaleras por la mañana para verlo en la mesa del desayuno, cubierto de suciedad y el aceite del motor, jugueteando con su ballesta y él alzará la vista cuando la vea, el sol girando su cabello a un tono más claro, y la seguirá con la mirada mientras se acerca, y cuando camina mas allá ella va a correr sus dedos a lo largo de su hombro y mas hasta la parte posterior de su cuello para enredarlo en el pelo y no le importará -se mantiene despierta por la noche, pensando en ello, dándole vueltas en la cabeza y tratando de poner un nombre al lento dolor en el pecho, pero luego ella va a cerrar los ojos y encontrarse a sí misma en la parte superior de las escaleras de nuevo, contenida y sin preocupaciones, y la promesa de la luz del sol corriendo a través de las ventanas de la cocina hará llegar su alcance a la barandilla y se apresurara hacia abajo.

**#45 – Desagradable**

Ella no se da cuenta de qué tan profundo es, cuan invertida esta y cuánto de su corazón está comprometiendo con una cosa, hasta que llegan a Terminus; ellos son los últimos en llegar, ambos, y su padre lo llamaría un milagro de Dios que estén todos ahí -Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Carl y Michonne, Sasha, Bob y Carol, incluso, con Tyreese y Judith- y Beth no estaría en desacuerdo, el comienzo de los abrazos, los besos y el llanto de su hermana en el hombro; ella lo pierde de vista en la reunión, entre Maggie llamándola y Glenn riendo mientras la atrae hacia su pecho, y es inquietante porque ha sido su atención desde hace semanas, su punto central, pero entonces ella lo ve de nuevo, por los alrededores, mirando incómoda como Maggie la libera de un abrazo agradecido, y ella está a punto de acercarse a él cuando aparece Carol, a su lado mirándolo como si ella perteneciera allí, una mano viene a descansar en su brazo, y algo en el pecho de Beth cae, se desplaza y se desploma, la liberación de algo mas -frío, feos zarcillos que se propagan y se clavan en su corazón, asfixiando y pinchando- y ella mira como él inclina su cabeza, dice algo que hace a Carol reír, y Beth está a la deriva, sola, con un agujero en el pecho, una comprensión tan repentina que duele, pero es la verdad, que su corazón no es de ella y no lo ha sido por bastante tiempo.

**#34 – Lamento**

De todas las maneras que había pensado que sucedería, nunca se imaginó que él la dejaría atrás -_me vas a extrañar cuando me haya ido, Daryl Dixon_- y de todas las muertes que nunca ha imaginado, nunca creyó los caminantes lo derribarían, y es casi un alivio que eso, _eso_, al menos, siga siendo cierto; ellos son sobrevivientes solitarios, ambos en consecuencia, pero la bala se alojó en alguna parte de su pecho y él se está desangrando bajo sus manos, tan rápido que ella sabe que es inútil intentar algo, pero hace presión sobre él de todos modos, pone todo su peso detrás de él hasta que le agarra del brazo y la empuja lejos, diciéndole que se vaya incluso mientras se mueve más cerca, las manos suben a la base de su cara y los labios presionando contra su sien -_lo siento, nunca lo conseguimos y por favor no_- y cuando ella siente el tirón en su respiración le llama la atención que _él ni siquiera sepa_ -loco, porque _no lo puedes entender_- así que ella le da un beso apropiadamente en cambio, sobre los labios secos y agrietados, saboreando la sangre manchada en sus dientes, y él siente el fantasma de unos dedos sobre su mejilla y van hacia abajo por su mandíbula antes de que vayan a su hombro y él la aparta otra vez; el arma es pesada en su mano, pero no hay otro camino, y él está tosiendo sangre en lugar de palabras, han estado solos durante tanto tiempo que ahora ella sabe lo que está tratando de decir -_desperdicia una bala y no me dejes_- entonces ella levanta la ballesta, poniendo la correa sobre su hombro, y coloca el cañón de la pistola en la sien y él se inclina sobre ella, ojos claros y mirada fija en el rostro de Beth cuando aprieta el gatillo.

**#48 – Bienvenidos**

Se quedan en la misma zona durante semanas, en movimiento y sobreviviendo, en busca de alguna señal de familiares y amigos, pero no encuentran nada y eso no es ninguna forma de vivir -Daryl sale de la sombra de la estación de gasolina y extiende el mapa estatal sobre el suelo cubierto de polvo, sus dedos arrastran autopistas y ríos, y Beth se arrodilla junto a él, su hombro rozándose contra el suyo, su hombro rozándose contra la cálida piel bajo el sol; se dirigen al noroeste, haciendo su camino lentamente a través de la cubierta del bosque, despacio por las casas abandonadas y evitando caminantes lo mejor que pueden, y Daryl vigila mientras duerme, mientras ella sueña con refugio, un hogar permanente, con la seguridad de darles a ambos un descanso; les toma una semana llegar a la frontera del estado, y ella casi choca contra su espalda mientras él desacelera hasta detenerse, mirando el cartel con los ojos entornados- _"Welcome to Alabama the Beautiful"_ -y ella se ríe, llegando a tomarle la mano, jalándolo hacia adelante y lo conduce a través de la invisible línea divisoria mientras, juntos, dejan Georgia.

**#44 – Tabú (Prohibido)**

Tiene diecisiete años y está enamorada y su padre no lo entiende -es como una maldita novela romántica; _si tú vas, yo voy por ti_, le dice ella y no es una mentira, porque en algún lugar a lo largo de la carretera su mundo se puso borroso y luego vuelto a centrar en él, y antes de eso -mucho antes- al ingresar por las puertas de la cárcel por primera vez y luego sentada en su celda, con el suave peso de un bebé dormido en sus brazos, viéndole enhebrar los pedazos de su medallón en esa cadena áspera, le robó su corazón; _no voy a dejar que corras de mi_, dice ella, así que cuando finalmente todo se derrumba a su alrededor, cuando su hermana escupe fuego y su padre le dice que no, ella simplemente lo ve salir y a la noche siguiente ella le sigue, murmura un gracias mientras sigue el paso de Michonne (alguien que sabe todo acerca de las posibilidades perdidas) en la oscuridad y oye las barreras de la cadena de la prisión cerrarse detrás; ella a hurtadillas en el bosque, le es fácil leer los signos que dejó a su paso porque él le ha enseñado bien, le enseñó todo lo que pudo -le enseñó a sobrevivir sin él, cuando esa es la última cosa que ella quiere hacer.

**#11 – Tierra**

_Ven aquí_, dice ella, llegando hasta él, y a pesar de estar jadeante y resoplando deja que ella lo empuje hacia abajo y la espalda contra el tronco del árbol -la corteza es gruesa y coge la parte posterior de su chaqueta, y la tierra mojada por el rocío frío, manchando sus pantalones- le deja inclinar su rostro hacia atrás para que el sol golpee su piel mientras ella traza el corte deslizándose por su mejilla; _tienes que ser más cuidadoso_, murmura, mojando el dedo pulgar y frotándolo contra la sangre seca, _no puedo tenerte moribundo por mí_, _puedo_ -dice él gruñendo una carcajada mientras presiona un beso en la comisura de su boca, _dices que puedes cuidar de ti _porque es verdad, y ella le lanza una mirada como si pensara que es un maldito idiota antes de que se meta en su regazo, ligera como una pluma, presionando su frente contra la suya, y lleva sus manos para descansar en las caderas, preguntándose si no es verdad, después de todo, las cosas que ella nunca dice- que cuando se trata de ella, él podría ser el mayor tonto sobre la tierra.

**#06 – Oscuro**

_Es pesada_, dice ella y reajusta el agarre de la ballesta cuando el pasa lejos, la gran mano cubre la parte baja de su espalda y ligeramente la empuja hacia adelante; esa mañana, todavía con un poco con resaca, viendo como patea la suciedad sobre las cenizas de la fogata, ella le había pedido que le mostrara cómo rastrear, y había aceptado sin ningún engatusamiento, con tal facilidad que esto la desestabilizó -él la sorprende de nuevo, más tarde, cuando empuja el arma en sus manos, mostrándole cómo sostenerla, cómo posicionar sus hombros, dejando que se acostumbre a su peso antes de que le permita ir cuidadosamente, cuando todo lo que había pedido era enseñarle a leer el suelo del bosque, y esto es mas que seguimiento, ella está segura, porque siempre está con Daryl- _tengo una pistola_, dice ella, y él contesta, con voz ronca, _no importa, tú debes saber esto_ -y más tarde, esa noche, mientras él se hunde en un sueño inquieto y ella se queda mirando más allá de los troncos de los árboles en la oscuridad, reflexiona en lo terrible que sería hacer frente a este mundo sola, y saber que si la elección era entre ellos, eso es exactamente lo que tendría que hacer ella.

**#12 – Fin**

_Oh_, dice ella cuando se da cuenta; _oh_, porque ella ha estado entretenida en sus pensamientos, lo ha estado considerando desde hace un tiempo, incluso antes de que todo se vino abajo, pero más aún después, cuando prendieron fuego a su pasado y se fueron, y ella ha estado deleitándose con ello -el sentimiento del calor olvidado por el toque ocasional, disfrutando de forma fácil y agradable sus conversaciones, la forma en que sus manos fueron gentiles sobre su tobillo y cómo la levantó, juntándola a su pecho y llevándola por la casa cuando todo lo ella podía hacer era reír- pensó que podría haber estado cayendo enamorada de él, a pesar de que se sentía diferente a todo lo que había tenido con Jimmy o Zach -más salvaje, más desesperado- y lo único que podía pensar era en cómo hacer que se sintiera de la misma manera, cómo ella podría cuidadosamente, con el tiempo, convencerlo para encontrarse con su mitad, tan atrapada en la idea que ella ni siquiera lo _noto; oh_, respira, porque la mirada que él le da es persistente, llena de cosas que nunca se atrevería a decir en voz alta, tan tímido y asustadizo para una presencia tan imponente; _oh_, porque nunca se le ocurrió que él sería lo que estaba _esperando_; ella piensa en estas cosas ahora, en la oscuridad -camina por la habitación una vez más y comprueba cuidadosamente la puerta (todavía bloqueada) antes de volver al delgado colchón de la esquina- piensa en lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera extendido su mano y le hubiese agarrado, le hubiera impedido ir a la puerta, se había dado cuenta antes de que la forma en que la miraba era como que si fuera la estrella que brilla en solitario en el cielo negro; oh, piensa, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, _oh, qué pena, que todo iba a terminar así._

**#21 – Cabeza**

En un momento ella está moviéndose después de Daryl a través de los árboles, a paso rápido y mira sobre la tierra, fijándose en raíces, palos y madrigueras, y de inmediato sabe que está siendo tirada hacia atrás por el pelo, los pies se le resbalan y contiene el aliento mientras sus manos vuelan hacia arriba para agarrar su cuero cabelludo -es como si fuera uno de sus sueños, manos podridas alcanzándola desde las sombras, la carne despojada por los dedos arañando su garganta y las uñas cogiendo la piel de su cara y se desprende incluso a medida que arrastra y extrae la sangre, y está gimiendo, alcanzándolo detrás de ella e imaginando el crujido de los huesos cuando los dientes cariados encajan bajo sus dedos golpeados- y entonces Daryl, refunfuñando y tirando de su pelo, cabellera rubia despeinada, aunque trató de domesticarlo en una cola de caballo por la mañana, y él parece más molesto que nada, sacando sus manos lejos cuando desenreda de la rama baja el colgante que logró engancharse de ella -es vergonzoso, la mirada mordaz que le dispara, y el calor en la cara se quedan con ella durante bastante tiempo, porque ha sucedido esto en unas cuantas ocasiones y ella tercamente siempre dijo que no- esta vez, una vez que han tomado el campamento, Beth recupera su cuchillo y baja la cabeza, la piel de gallina salpica sus brazos cuando siente que su mano se desliza hasta la parte posterior de su cuello en un gesto extrañamente íntimo antes de que él reúna su cabello hacia atrás y lo tuerza alrededor de su muñeca; baja la cabeza aún más, atreviéndose a descansar la mejilla contra el calor de su muslo, los dedos rastreando el exterior de sus vaqueros y haciendo caso omiso de la tracción en su cuero cabelludo mientras lentamente comienza a ver su cabello.

**#30 – Paz**

Seis semanas después de que la prisión cayera él mata a un hombre por ella, y Beth le deja; arrinconada, ella levanta e inclina sus manos, tratando de parecer joven y mansa, y parece que funciona porque el extraño baja la guardia por un breve momento, y eso es todo lo que Daryl necesita -ella no apartó la mirada cuando una mano se acerca a cubrir la frente del extraño, mientras su cabeza se echa hacia atrás y los grandes cortes de cuchillo a lo largo su garganta quedan expuestos, y Beth mira los ojos blancos del hombre, brillantes contra la mugre que cubre su cara, y siente nada más que alivio; ella está ahí cuando Daryl conduce su cuchillo a través de la cuenca del ojo del desconocido, penetrando en el cerebro, y cuando él se levanta ella se mete en sus brazos, sintiendo la tensión nerviosa firmemente bajo su piel desenmarañada cuando él exhala contra la parte superior de su cabeza- es un lugar extraño para encontrar la paz, de pie sobre un cuerpo que se enfría, la sangre todavía manchando su cuchillo, pero cuando ella empuja más cerca puede sentir su mano libre llegado a tocar suavemente su brazo, al igual que hace mucho tiempo, y puede respirar de nuevo.

**#20 – Verde**

A veces piensa en regresar, recuerda los estrechos confines de la vida en la prisión y las imágenes -imágenes de _Daryl_- entre las barras de acero y paredes de concreto, escondido detrás de las puertas y cerraduras pesadas, alambre y vallas metálicas de púas, y recuerda lo _mal_ que se había sentido, al verlo allí -lo mal que todavía se siente- y ella piensa que lo consigue ahora, por fin; dejó de contar los días desde hace un tiempo, pero puede sentir las noches más frías, las estrellas más brillantes encima, el centelleo a través del espeso cielo del bosque mientras se enrosca más cerca del cuerpo caliente, sólido a su lado, y ella sabe que se acerca el invierno; vivir en el bosque hace algo por ti, le reanima, y puede seguir a través de la espesura ahora, puede seguir el ritmo y moverse casi tan silenciosa como él lo hace, puede limpiar y preparar la carne que él trae a casa, le puede tocar cada vez que ella quiera, sabe exactamente cómo, y puede reclamar las respiraciones atrapadas de sus labios -es una nueva oportunidad en la vida vivida en un contexto de hojas verdes y corteza gruesa, y el frío podría expulsarlos, enviarlos en la búsqueda de un tipo de refugio que sólo un techo y cuatro paredes pueden proporcionar, pero ella sabe que en cuanto la primavera se abra a través de ellos estarán de vuelta donde pertenecen.

**#23 – Honor**

Ella trata de estar tranquila, pero los platos vacíos suenan mientras levanta la bandeja y por un momento está aterrorizada de que él despierte, que él abra sus ojos y la vea, porque el pensamiento de sus ojos sobre ella es aterrador, pero él ni siquiera se mueve -_una flecha a un lado y una bala en la cabeza_, su padre había dicho, y el hombre en la cama _tiene_ un aspecto inmejorable, la piel toda arañada, la suciedad y la sangre aún apelmazada por el sudor cubre su pecho lleno de cicatrices- él es una cara nueva en la casa, él no viene a cenar, él acampa en los campos, hace fogatas que puede ver desde la ventana de su dormitorio y cuyo nombre apenas conoce, y esto lo hace tan triste, que él se distanciara de los demás cuando hay tan pocos que quedan en el mundo, que se pasara días en el bosque, arrojando todo lo que tiene en la búsqueda de esa pobre niña que Beth, en sus momentos más oscuros, hace tiempo perdió la esperanza y él agarró su camino a casa medio muerto sólo para mostrar a una afligida madre una muñeca cubierta de barro; su papá le dijo que tuviera cuidado, que mantuviera distancia, que estos tiempos finales sacan lo peor en el hombre y se volverán aquellos una vez honorable en pecadores, pero ella piensa que él podría estar equivocado, porque está segura de que todavía hay hombres justos sobre esta tierra -sólo hay que saber dónde buscar.

**#19 – Tumba**

Han pasado meses y meses desde la última vez vio un piano, y no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos tocar uno hasta que se topó con el de la funeraria -ella trata de estar tranquila, de no presionar las teclas antiguas y desgastadas con demasiada fuerza, pero a Daryl no parece importarle en absoluto- y una vez que las últimas notas se desvanecen mira por encima del hombro, imaginando encontrarse con sus ojos sobre ella, pero están cerrados y él parece estar dormido, mirándolo tan cómodo como se puede estar en el ataúd acolchado; no puede resistirse a tocar un par de canciones más, manteniendo la voz baja para que no le moleste, antes de levantarse y caminar para empujar suavemente su hombro, su voz es un susurro suave -_es mi turno ahora, Daryl_- y espera que él despierte y salga o tal vez sólo apartarla y seguir durmiendo, pero en cambio se desplaza hacia un lado y murmura algo así como _vamos entonces_ y sabe que le costara subir, pero el ataúd es amplio y el tobillo de Beth todavía palpita y está lo suficientemente cansada como para no rechazarlo; es un ajuste perfecto, y él se tensa cuando empieza a subir, pero una vez que está tendida a su lado, la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y brazo extendido sobre el pecho no es tan malo -ella escucha como los latidos de su corazón se desaceleran, como la tensión de su cuerpo se derrite, y por un momento está dividida en alcanzar y cerrar la tapa, bloqueándola en ambos, manteniéndolos a salvo, y se imagina que los entierran seis pies bajo tierra, caliente y cómodo juntos en la oscuridad, lejos del alcance de cualquier caminante, escondiéndose de los muertos en el más improbable de los lugares.

**#26 – Perdido/da**

Ella siente la pérdida como un dolor físico a veces, sus brazos dolorosamente vacíos, la falta de dedos diminutos alrededor del cuello de su camisa y la suavidad del cabello fino acariciando su barbilla, el cálido peso sobre su cadera desapareció como si para empezar sólo fuera su imaginación -sabe que él lo siente tan agudamente porque ella lo observaba, ha mirado como él la tomó en sus brazos como si no hubiera nada más cuando aún Beth se había sentido incómoda y extraña al principio, lo ha recibido en su celda durante una tranquila tarde o después de que él volvió de una carrera, esas grandes manos ahuecando cuidadosamente el diminuto cuerpo cerca y cómo había sonreído y cómo su rostro había cambiado, se había perdido años, la mirada en sus ojos tan ajeno a lo que ella esperaba que su naturaleza fuera que tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado; ella lloró por su padre, y cree en su corazón -_lo sabe_- que Maggie todavía está viva, pero el bebé está perdido para ella, tan indefenso y frágil que no puede imaginar cómo pudo haber sobrevivido, y esconde la cara en el hombro de Daryl y deja que sus lágrimas empapen la tela, se agarra de su chaleco mientras una mano descansa vacilante en la parte posterior de su cuello y gira la cabeza para suspirar contra su sien.

**#28 – Nuevo**

Beth lo observa con Carol a veces, se maravilla con la facilidad con la que ella se acerca a él, los toques casuales a su brazo o en el hombro, y las diferentes formas en las que él en respuesta se aproxima, lo que permite intimidad un día sólo para rehuir al siguiente, el rostro contraído e incómodo cuando agacha la cabeza; Carol parece deleitarse con ello, la capacidad para hacerlo retorcerse con sólo un toque y unas pocas palabras dichas, y Beth la envidia, su habilidad para hacerlo bien a veces, de ahora y después logra forzar un poco sus labios, para sacar un escurridiza casi-sonrisa que captura la imaginación de Beth como ninguna otra cosa -ella es táctil donde él no es, y se alimenta, a veces, de la forma en que no es tan valiente como Carol, que se arriesga a poner las manos sobre él ante algún rechazo; cuando se detiene en su celda para darle la noticia ella no llora, porque está más allá de eso ahora, ella es otra persona -alguien nuevo- más fuerte y más sabia que antes, e incluso podría ser más valiente aún, a juzgar por la forma en que su mano sube por su codo como si no pudiera creer que hiciera eso, que ella pasó junto a sus defensas y se atrevió descansar su mejilla contra su pecho, sólo porque pensó que lo necesitaba- él es cálido, sólido y no la aparta o tira hacia sí, pero eso está bien, porque a Beth sabe que ni siquiera Carol ha estado así, tan cerca, está segura, y la hace sentir como la persona más valiente con vida.

**#50 – Madera**

Han estado en la carretera durante un par de meses, vagando sin rumbo hacia el este, centrados en sobrevivir cada día y perdiéndose en su aislamiento, cuando se encuentran con la comunidad abandonada y los tableros contrachapados se encadenan a lo largo de las cercas, grandes letreros con negrita proclamando _Alexandria_ y_ Washington_ y_ te amo_, y Beth nunca ha estado más segura de algo en su vida; ella traza las palabras con los dedos, rayada en la madera y luego pinta encima por si acaso, el color ya se desvaneció y la descamación bajo el inclemente sol de Georgia, y Daryl mira de reojo debajo de la franja de su demasiado largo flequillo -uno de estos días ella va a hablar con él para que la dejase tomar un cuchillo para cortarlos- y le pregunta si está segura; _yo_, dice ella, preguntándose cuántos signos más hay, extendiéndose por toda Georgia, y esto hace que algo caliente se aflore en su pecho, _Maggie escribió esto_; más tarde esa noche, en el resplandor de la hoguera, consultan el mapa y el corazón de Beth late ante la pura distancia, ante la idea de cuántas semanas o meses detrás de ellos hay, porque Washington está a 700 millas irregulares lejos del camino en línea recta, pero cuando Daryl mira y le pregunta _por esto_ ella aprieta su mandíbula y se encuentra con su mirada, y él es el único que mira hacia otro lado, que asiente y dobla el mapa que sostiene y sugiere que duerman lo suficiente, porque mañana será uno de los primeros comenzar.

**#08 – Puertas**

Él la salva y ella nunca esperó nada menos, aunque piensa que él podría estar, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que cae pesadamente de rodillas a su lado, casi tocando su rostro, casi se inclina a su manera para comprobar la contusión en la mejilla, antes de tomar él mismo y comenzar a trabajar en los puños que lo alejaban de sus muñecas en su lugar; cuando él la jala a sus pies ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él y apoya la frente en su hombro y él no la aparta, apoyando su peso cuando el sentimiento regresa a sus piernas y ella está lista para ir -él ha dejado cuerpos a su paso, cadáveres como el pan rallado de un macabro viejo cuento de hadas retorcido, que va desde el pequeño armario, donde la mantuvieron, hasta el camino hacia la puerta principal de la casa, y es extrañamente satisfactorio ignorar el camino y dejar que sus botas cavasen hasta los lados mientras los pasa, pateando, pisando y transmitiendo parte su rabia y miedo en el dolor que ni siquiera siente, pero eso está bien porque Daryl ya cuidó de ella (_tu realmente me echaste de menos_, dice, mirando la cara destruida de uno de los hombres que la llevaron, _me echaste de menos como un loco_, y él no lo niega, simplemente recupera su cuchillo de la mesa en la sala y lo empuja en sus manos, pero ella sabe -puede verlo en su rostro, la luz vuelve a sus ojos y la forma en que la comisura de su boca tiembla- _está bien_, dice ella, _puedo guardar un secreto_); él la salva, una y otra vez, y Beth le gusta pensar que ella está cada vez mejor, más rápida, que lo salva también, que rompen puertas y barreras juntos, ambos firmemente de pie, hombro con hombro, ante la cara de los no-muertos y los vivos por igual.

**#09 – Bebida**

El camino de vuelta al campamento es largo, oscuro y silencioso, el camino es lo suficientemente ancho como para que ellos caminen lado a lado, y el zumbido de la luz de la luna hace tiempo se ha desgastado; ella puede oler el humo todavía adherido a su ropa y le pican los ojos, pero es la mejor alternativa -las pútridas tripas de un caminante manchando su camisa limpia, el olor pegado a la parte posterior de la garganta, tan agrio y estropeado que casi puedo saborearlo, y ella desea tener algo para bajar la comida, para quemar la basura- _no creo que me hubiese fijado en algún aguardiente de duraznos_, dice ella manteniendo su voz baja y suave, _podrías haberme al menos guardado algo para después_, y él resopla una risa y golpea su hombro contra el de ella cuidadosamente, y ella se siente bien de repente, se siente segura, plena y cálida, y tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo, estar atrapado en el fin del mundo con Daryl Dixon.

**#49 – Invierno**

El invierno está llegando tan rápidamente que ninguno de ellos lo esperaba, las heladas se conviertan en nieve durante la noche, y durante los últimos días han estado siguiendo las señales y empujando con fuerza la tentativa de alcanzar el establecimiento; vale la pena al final, el agotamiento total y el frío que se filtra en sus huesos y nunca parece irse, porque las paredes son altas y gruesas, de un cemento fuerte de una forma que las vallas metálicas nunca fueron, y después de una breve paso junto a la puerta están adentro -resulta ser un complejo de apartamentos de baja altura, con un montón de personas y suficientes viviendas de sobra, y pronto ellos son introducidos en un apartamento de un dormitorio y dejados a su propia su suerte; Beth deja caer la bolsa con sus inútiles dedos congelados y hurga el dobladillo de la parte superior cuando Daryl se hunde en la cama grande y entierra su rostro entre sus manos- él ha estado corriendo harapiento, renunciando a dormir en sus frenéticos intentos de ponerse a salvo antes de que el invierno los golpee con toda su fuerza -y patea sus pantalones vaqueros y comienza con los botones de su camisa, yendo lentamente, asegurándose de que está bien con ella este cerca, pero él la deja, deja que ella lo tire a sus pies y lo ayude a desvestirse y cuando se lanza a la colcha y lo tira hacia abajo sobre el colchón sigue en silencio, sus frías manos como el hielo se arrastran por la espalda desnuda y tira de ella más cerca, y ella sonríe contra su pecho, entrelaza sus piernas con las suyas, y alcanza a envolver la manta gruesa a su alrededor lo mejor que puede.

**#13 – Caída**

Ella muerde, rasguña y finalmente se las arregla para de algún modo patear la puerta y abrirla, porque lo siguiente que sabe es que está golpeando el asfalto de nuevo, el impacto golpeando su aliento, y el mundo empujado violentamente cuando ella hace su mejor esfuerzo para meter la barbilla, para cubrir la parte posterior de la cabeza con las manos, y parece una eternidad ante todas las paradas, antes de que ella se levante y camine, porque no hay tiempo para coger nada, no importa lo mucho que le gustaría simplemente mentiría y miraría hacia el cielo en la noche -ella puede ver las rojas luces de freno del coche y puede escuchar sus portazos, y no hay nada más que hacer que gatear sobre sus pies y la cabeza por el borde del bosque, bajar la calle y escapar a la seguridad de los árboles; ellos la buscan, pero sabe cómo esconderse y la forma de hacerlo bien, y una vez que es capaz se mueve, los dardos de árbol en árbol mientras sigue el camino de regreso hacia la funeraria; amanece antes de que se dé cuenta, antes de que se atreva a salir a la carretera de nuevo y la luz penetra, cojeando para correr, y él se ve agotado, el pecho agitado y el pelo húmedo de sudor, pegado a la frente- se ve roto, expresión abierta como no lo había visto desde esa noche con el fuego o cuando la niña salió del granero -y cuando ella se lanza a sus brazos se derrumba bajo su peso, tirándolo hacia abajo a medida que cae sobre sus rodillas, y ella puede sentirlo jadeando, agotado, contra el lado de su cara, así que ella acaricia con sus dedos el pelo y tira la cabeza hacia abajo, sintiendo un extraño consuelo en la forma en que sus hombros tiemblan mientras mete su rostro contra su hombro, manos grandes acercándole para agarrarse de la parte posterior de su jersey como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento en caso de que la dejara ir.

**#24 – Esperanza**

Daryl le conduce lejos de las vías del tren, a la seguridad de los bosques, y lo que había sido la mejor decisión en ese momento resultó ser una equivocación; pasan dos semanas antes de que ellos giraran alrededor y se tropezaran de nuevo con las vías, y unos pocos días antes de que Beth viera el letrero y se dieran cuenta de que han estado viajando en la dirección equivocada todo el tiempo; no es algo que tengan que hablar, dan marcha atrás y cubren el suelo que pensaban que habían dejado atrás, porque es una opción tan obvia -Rick habría puesto su esperanza en Terminus, y también lo haría Maggie y Glenn- y Daryl mira de reojo hacia abajo; las pistas, en la dirección a la que se estaban dirigiendo, antes de girar su ballesta sobre su hombro y dar la vuelta; ella alcanza su mano mientras caminan, hombros chocando cuando atraviesan las vías de madera, y no lucha contra su creciente sonrisa -se siente bien, tener una meta fija, definida, y ella se imagina una comunidad bulliciosa llena de caras nuevas y viejas, queridos amigos- y mientras siguen la mullida curva del ferrocarril a través de las colinas ella siente como la esperanza crece aún más y se atreve a imaginar comidas tranquilas, compartidas, y besos ligeros bajo un sol seguro, una cama suave y respiraciones compartidas, y cuando ella aprieta su agarre sobre su mano él devuelve el gesto sin ningún signo de querer alejarse.

**#46 – Guerra**

Beth sabe todo acerca de la guía del Señor, ha oído a su papá hablar de él muchas veces desde que los muertos comenzaron surgir, y ella piensa que sólo podría haberlo sentido que de vez en cuando, esa atracción irresistible hacia un determinado objetivo, un anhelo que sólo se hace más fuerte si trata de ignorarlo; Shawn tenía un caballo una vez, una gran yegua blanca que le gustaba saltar las vallas de la granja y era demasiado asustadiza para permitir que alguien estuviera cerca, y recuerda verlo trabajar con el animal, observando cómo aprende a confiar a través de palabras suaves y manos más suaves, y parece una tontería, pero Daryl le recuerda a ese caballo, a veces; ella se sienta en la mesa durante las comidas, se asegura de ser la primera en aceptar cualquier alimento que ha sido capaz de encontrar en sus carreras por suministro, y permanece en su celda por las mañanas mientras él camina, porque la mayoría de las veces Judith lo atrae, gorjeará de placer como él la toma en sus brazos, manos diminutas que lo alcanzan hasta agarrar su cabello -Beth le rodea, le permite acostumbrarse a estar cerca de ella, usando primero palabras y luego el toque de vez en cuando, tan ligero que puede manejarlo, y cuando él llega a su celda para decirle acerca de Zach ella arriesga y lo abraza, y él no huye; hay algo que encontrar ahí, algo le tira más cerca, y ella no sabe lo que es pero no puede permanecer lejos- es un fuego lento, una guerra desgastante, reduciendo sus defensas y haciéndole saber que está bien confiar en ella, para dejarla así de cerca, pero es una guerra que Beth sabe que va a ganar.

**#10 – Deber**

_¿Seguro que es él?_, ella no puede evitar preguntar y Glenn se encoge de hombros y dice_ que es Merle Dixon_, bien, y todavía no puede hacerse a la idea; él le da miedo, así de alto, un hombre imparcial, cuyos ojos son del mismo color que el de su hermano, pero cuyo rostro es mucho más duro, degradado y poco amable, sonrisa amplia y aguda como la de un tiburón, la llama _Blondie_ cuando le lleva la comida, y que, si Daryl no hubiera estado allí para atajarlo, teme que podría haber extendido su mano y tratar de tocarle la cara o el pelo; ella piensa que Daryl lo debe amar, porque es difícil no amar a los hermanos, aunque a veces no lo merezcan -él los dejó por él, obligado por el código, el honor y el deber, y aun cuando él volviera todavía punza en su memoria- pero el amor no es lo mismo que gustar, y ella ha escuchado historias de Glenn sobre lo volátil que eran los dos al principio, y se pregunta si Daryl a veces mira hacia atrás, en lo que fue una vez, y si le gusta ver en lo que se convirtió la vida de su hermano; es un acto poco caritativo, el desear que Merle Dixon nunca más aparezca de nuevo en la vida de Daryl; pero a sabiendas de que sus pensamientos son crueles, no los hace menos cierto, y ella no se arrepiente de ello, ni siquiera cuando Daryl se marcha para perseguirlo y vuelve solo a la mañana siguiente, lleno de polvo y manchado de sangre, los hombros agobiados por los mil deseos de Beth.

**#22 – Vacio**

Está oscuro y el aire nocturno es frío y se mantiene corriendo, corre hasta que todo duele, hasta que se siente enfermo, parando por el lado de la carretera para vaciar el estómago, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano antes de que se ponga en marcha de correr de nuevo; él sigue la cinta de asfalto cortando a través de las colinas porque eso es todo lo que puede hacer, sin pistas que seguir y no hay luz para ver, y él la ha perdido y esto es todo sobre él, maldito idiota por dejarse relajar, permitir la _esperanza_, por considerar algo al perro y ser carne para la cena, pero esto es lo que ella le hace -ella es buena, tan buena, y no parece importarle, parece estar bien con pasar el fin del mundo con él, y lo hace sentir incómodo, nervioso y no le gusta, pero al mismo tiempo él quiere nunca que se detenga- es como caer, como seguirla mientras ella se derrumba en el agotamiento después de su fuga inicial, como dejarse caer en el sueño rodeado de una docena de velas encendidas y el dulce sonido de su voz, como bajar sus defensas y permitirse una sonrisa, una caricia, atreviéndose ser asertivo y la emoción de asombro cuando ella lo deja -es como volver a abrirse, en medio de la encrucijada, porque no puede seguir haciendo esto, _no_ _puede_, y tiene que _pensar_, simplemente tener un momento para pensar en esto, porque no hay ningún modo en que haya renunciando a ella, no esta vez, no cuando su pecho siente todo el hueco y ella es la única cosa que puede caber en ese espacio vacío, no cuando ella es lo único que le queda.

**#36 – Secreto**

Él no la toca cuando los otros están cerca, no como lo hacía antes de que todos estuvieran reunidos o cuando los dos estaban solos -entonces extendería la mano y le tocaría ligeramente el costado del cuello sólo porque él puede, le cogería de la mano y tiraría de ella hacia su regazo y pasaría los dedos través de su pelo antes de tirar de ella para darle un beso, la mirada en su rostro complacido, contenido y algunas veces quizás un poco asombrado de que ella va a dejarlo hacer eso- y a ella no le importa, casi le gusta esto a veces, tenerlo para ella sola, aquel toque famélico al que de alguna manera logró convencerlo para compartir con ella, que nadie más ve o sería capaz de adivinar lo vivido bajo el aire distante que pone cuando están en público; sin embargo no dejara de burlarse de él de vez en cuando, y ella se acerca furtivamente a su lado en el banco en el comedor, su hermana a sólo una mesa de distancia, y sonríe cuando se aleja del roce de su hombro contra su brazo; _me guardas un secreto_, murmura ella, y él entrecierra los ojos debajo de su largo flequillo, una mano viene a descansar firmemente contra la parte baja de su espalda, sosteniéndola en el banco; _no es ningún secreto_, dice entre dientes, y ella se escabulle cerca, sonriendo, antes de pulsar un rápido beso a la piel desnuda de su hombro.

**#29 – Vieja**

El fin del mundo trazó una línea clara en la arena, y ella piensa en ello a veces, sobre lo viejo y lo nuevo, una yuxtaposición extraña, Beth y Beth, la misma aún así muy, muy diferente, y es como mirar hacia atrás sobre la vida de otra persona; la vieja Beth -una Beth _más joven_- que se convirtió en vegetariana siete meses antes de que los muertos comenzaran a caminar, en parte porque su mejor amiga lo hizo, pero también lo hizo porque la vieja Beth creía que la inviolabilidad de la vida se extendió hacia los animales, así como los seres humanos- ella había puesto su corazón para convertirse en veterinaria después de graduarse de la secundaria, al igual que su padre, y la nueva Beth sólo puede reírse de eso ahora, porque tiene más sangre en sus manos que la mayoría, lleva un cuchillo y un arma y los ha utilizado para reducir animales, seres humanos y caminantes por igual, y ella la echa de menos, la joven muchacha rubia que habría rechazado un plato de carne recién cocinado sin pensarlo dos veces, quien habría muerto ahí en la naturaleza, salvajemente destrozada, ella le habría dado una mirada a ese hombre frente, se volvería sobre sus talones y se alejaría, asustada, este hombre que casi le dobla la edad, con las manos manchadas de color rojo, ya que clava el estómago de una ardilla, tirando los pequeños intestinos con movimientos rápidos y hábiles, este hombre que confía en Beth, ella confía, mantiene cerca y hace que su corazón lata más rápido y, a continuación; él mira hacia arriba cuando de repente empieza a reír -la molestia baila a través de sus rasgos, enfrentándola con suspicacia- pero no puede evitarlo y no puede parar, y él la complace cuando se levanta y camina, llegando a inclinar su rostro y presiona sus labios contra los suyos mientras se agacha sobre la ardilla, cuidadosamente equilibrado, las manos sosteniendo las entrañas aún calientes de lo que pronto será su cena.

**#17 – Comida**

Él abandona la mesa, deja a Beth tambaleante con la súbita revelación -_oh_- y está sentada en silencio, tratando de envolver su mente alrededor de él, distraída por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la voz de Daryl, baja y tranquila, calmante como cuando él sostiene a Judith en la prisión; cuando regresa es seguido por el perro, una cosa un poco sarnosa, todo piel y huesos y enmarañado, piel sucia, pero parece bastante amable, meneando la cola cuando Daryl vuelve a abrir el tarro de patas de cerdo y pescado tirándole un poco, y una vez que termina de comer le permite a Beth correr sus manos por la espalda, a la altura detrás de las orejas y, una vez que la timidez inicial se ha ido, se atreve a presionar más y poner su cabeza en su regazo, la lengua colgando y un ojo marrón mirando hacia ella con confianza; _debe tener un nombre si vamos a mantenerlo_, dice Daryl en voz baja, y ella casi se había olvidado de su sugerencia, sobre ambos dándose un oportunidad, su estancia en esta casa y convertirla en un hogar, y puede sentir sus ojos sobre ella como el calor se eleva en su cara porque podrían hacer eso, ella está dispuesta a probar, sinceramente, no le importaría quedarse ahí para siempre, pasar el resto de sus días en compañía de Daryl Dixon y ese viejo perro, y ella pasa sus dedos por el pelaje salvaje mientras Daryl suspira y empieza a apagar las velas -_Lee_, dice más adelante, una vez que se han acostados en el cama tamaño king en el dormitorio principal de arriba, el perro ocupando el espacio entre ellos como una barrera física, _se parece a un Lee_, y Daryl se desplaza en la oscuridad, murmura _un nombre tan bueno como cualquier otro_ antes de ponerse de lado alejado de ella- Beth está despierta mucho tiempo después, parpadeando en la oscuridad, escuchando los suaves ronquidos del perro y el hombre trazando el contorno de las alas que se extienden por la espalda de Daryl.

**#42 – Extraño**

El colgante parece pequeño y frágil en la palma de la mano de Beth, el aro de metal delicado que conecta los dos corazones de plata esta desgarrado, piezas dispersas por el impacto al suelo de cemento, y Judith ríe de alegría, su pequeño puño sigue aferrándose a la cadena de plata con su cerradura rota -Beth debería llevar esto a Zach, debería pedir su ayuda porque él estaría muy feliz de dársela, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hace; si los corazones parecían pequeños en la palma de Beth se ven aún más pequeños en Daryl, y ella no sabe por qué ha venido aquí, impulsada a su taller improvisado por un impulso desesperado, pero no él no la aleja y esto la pone alegre- ella misma se ocupa en desenredar la cadena de los dedos de Judith cuando Daryl establece el colgante y un poco de cuerda, y puede sentir sus ojos en ella, rápidas miradas que nunca se detienen mucho, cuestionando y valorando, y está aliviada de que él nunca pregunte; el resultado final no es bonito; una gruesa cuerda negra se envuelve alrededor de los restos de la cadena de plata, corazones minúsculos encadenados a ella y anudada en su lugar, pero es mejor que nada -_puedes tu_, dice ella y baja la cabeza, cogiendo las muñecas de Judith en una mano, y él con cuidado coloca el collar sobre su cabeza, los dedos rozando ligeramente contra el costado de su cuello antes de que rápidamente diera un paso atrás, alejándose como si el toque quemara, mirando a todas partes, pero a ella, y ella le agradece y lo deja, con el hormigueo en la piel y una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, y sabe que debió de haber ido con Zach en primer lugar.

**#14 – Fuego**

Doce días después de que la prisión cayera se encuentran con otra cabaña en el bosque, y si bien no hay alcohol en esa ocasión, hay mantas y una chimenea con un montón de madera, y una vez que comprueban todas las ventanas, puertas y se aseguran de que son seguras es fácil prender fuego y permitirse relajarse, para arrastrarse hasta estar cerca de las llamas y dejar que el calor lave el frío de la noche; Daryl encuentra un paquete medio lleno de cigarrillos en uno de los dormitorios y ella observa como enciende uno, el movimiento que todos practicaban con facilidad, y recuerda la bebida que compartieron; _nunca he probado el tabaco_, dice, y él se vuelve para mirarla, la mirada de medición, antes de que se arranque el cigarrillo de los labios y lo sostiene fuera para que ella lo tome -esto va como ella esperaba, y tose tanto como sus amigos lo hicieron en aquel entonces, atreverse a beber y fumar -para _intentar_- mientras ella se quedaba en el banquillo viendo, como buena niña de papá, pero el mundo ha terminado ahora, sus amigos probablemente estén muertos y su papá ha ido a encontrarse con su creador, por lo que no le gusta pensar en eso- y Daryl resopla una risa mientras ella trata de recuperar el aliento, llegando a tomar el cigarrillo de nuevo, y ella se limpia las lágrimas mientras exhala una larga nube de humo; _nunca bebí, nunca fume_, murmura ella, con voz ronca, atreviéndose a añadir que _nunca hizo un montón de cosas_, y es como tantear el terreno, sintiéndolo fuera, tan evidente que incluso Daryl parece conseguirlo, juzgando por el modo que él de repente no la mira, tocando el paquete de cigarrillos en contra de su rodilla y la mirada fija en el fuego, y ella se vuelve a mirar también, las llamas bailando simplemente devorando su pasado, preguntándose qué podría ver allí, el fantasma todavía sin ejercer podría estar al acecho en las brasas.

**#27 – Metal**

Él conoce a hombres como estos, sabe de lo que son capaces, pero no puede hacerlo por su cuenta, no importa cuán desesperadamente quiera darles la espalda y marcharse; mantiene la cabeza gacha, se mantiene en silencio, porque sabe como mezclarse en este tipo de grupo, sabe _bien_ como proyectarse sin una pizca de _debilidad_, y entonces él escucha como ellos hablan alrededor de la fogata esa noche, recoge que son vagabundos, que van de casa en casa, hurgando lo que pueden y lo que desean matar, vagando sin rumbo, al igual que los muertos, y él piensa que puede ser que deseen una misión; lo menciona brevemente, no menciona su nombre, deja caer la información como si ni siquiera le importara y les permite llegar a la idea a ellos mismos, Joe amplia una sonrisa en la débil luz -_bien, ¿Qué tal si vamos rescatar a esa dulce cosita?- _y ellos están bien, él les da eso, y se siente mejor, sabiendo que está cada vez más cerca, incluso si tiene que pasar su tiempo con estos hombres; hay uno en particular, el que miró su chaleco con tanto interés, y Daryl ni siquiera sabe su nombre, pero él es ya problema, abriendo su boca cuando no debería, buscando iniciar algo, y Joe les envía de caza para _resolver sus diferencias_ y el hombre no sabe cuándo callarse; _Perra_, le llama, y Daryl sabe que Merle mataría a un hombre por menos -mientras que él siempre tenía la espalda de su hermano cubriéndolo no acababa de entenderlo hasta ahora, esa sensación de una furia roja caliente que quema por dentro mientras presiona la hoja de su cuchillo en la garganta del hombre, estudia la parte blanca de los ojos del hombre como el metal se clava en la piel, extrayendo sangre, le dice _que mejor cierre la boca_ porque no es asunto suyo y él no es uno de ellos, él _no_ es, y él sabe que ella lo convencerá cuando la encuentre de nuevo, lo hará usar sus _palabras_, pero ella no está ahí en este momento, y hasta que vuelva de nuevo Daryl dejará que su cuchillo hable por él.

**#38 – Nieve**

La temperatura cae a medida que las horas de luz se hacen más cortas, y Beth hace su mejor esfuerzo para llevar un registro de los días que pasan, pero aún teme que podría haber perdido uno o dos -Daryl piensa que se está acercando diciembre, y ella está inclinada a estar de acuerdo, no es que tenga importancia- y han hablado de ir hacia el norte, porque mientras los inviernos de Georgia son bastantes para frenar a los caminantes no son lo suficientemente fríos para que dejaran de venir, y podría ser mejor marcharse, dirigirse a Tennessee o Kentucky y seguir yendo hasta que puedan sentir el crujido de la nieve bajo sus botas y ver sus alientos en el aire; ellos han estado moviéndose en círculos indecisos hasta el momento, avanzando lentamente hacia el norte, y en las semanas posteriores a la caída de la prisión ellos no se han encontrado con nadie más que con forasteros, grupos de sobrevivientes que pasan mientras ellos ven desde lejos, y Beth sabe que Daryl les mantendrá ahí, cerca, por su bien, incluso cuando él siente la comezón por seguir adelante (ella sabe que Maggie está viva, lo sabe en lo profundo de sus huesos, pero está empezando a creer que él podría haber tenido razón cuando le dijo nunca volvería a ver a su hermana otra vez); se encuentran con una cabaña no muy lejos de un río, y Beth se queja a su lado sobre la estrecha cama, apoyando su cabeza sobre su corazón cuando sus dedos corren arriba y abajo de su espalda -ella sueña con el invierno, las ventiscas, caminar por delante de las cosas muertas revestidos en la helada y congelados en el lugar, estatuas grotescas que bordean las calles de las ciudades, el cerebro tupido goteando sustancia en la formación de polvo blanco debajo de sus pies mientras permanecen de pie, inmóvil, la sangre negra como el hollín que se filtra por las grietas delgadas de hielo, y cuando ella se despierta piensa que tal vez no le importaría, después de todo, dejar todo esto atrás y dirigirse hacia la promesa de la nieve.

**#35 – Rosas**

En el principio, cuando Judith era pequeña y Beth estaba insegura, Carol sería quien pasaría por su celda y le enseñaría cómo cuidar adecuadamente a una recién nacida, cómo mantenerla, alimentarla y calmarla, de vez en cuando persistente hasta que Judith se quedara dormida, quedarse el tiempo suficiente para ver al bebé acurrucarse en el hombro de Beth, y algunas veces sus ojos tomarían una mirada lejana, y se convertiría en triste, y es entonces cuando se sentaba al lado de Beth y ella le diría sobre Sophia; Beth sabía cómo terminó, con los muertos arañando su camino fuera del granero, y ella había estado en la carretera donde todo comenzó, fila tras fila de coches abandonados y saqueados, pero la parte central de la historia fue confusa, armada a partir de conversaciones escuchadas y cualquier información que pudiera convencer a su padre, por lo que había escuchado con interés, una mano acariciando la espalda de Judith cuando el bebé suspiró suavemente en su sueño; la Rosa Cherokee no es más que una nota al margen de una historia mucho más grande, pero la mente de Beth se apegó a ello, sin embargo volviendo una y otra vez en sus pensamientos, tratando de entender, _queriendo_, necesitando desesperadamente conciliar la idea en las manos ásperas de Daryl y esa delicada flor blanca, pero al final da con nada; es más de un año después, semanas y meses después de haber perdido todo, la casa, así como la familia, que ellos encuentran por casualidad una gran casa con el jardín de rosas -Beth se detiene, su bolso cargado con productos no perecibles, llegando a inclinarse a una de las flores hasta enfrentar la luz solar y moverla para oler la fragancia dulce, mejor que cualquiera de los dispersos perfumes débiles en el cómodo dormitorio principal de la casa, y por el rabillo de ojo puede ver a Daryl detenerse y llegar ahí, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras sus dedos rosan sobre los pétalos suaves y atractivos, y ella no tiene que preguntarse esta vez, no tiene que imaginar una cosa, porque esto es solamente para ellos ahora, y Beth sabe que su tacto es mucho más suave de lo que nadie podía imaginar.

**#32 – Bonita**

Ella se salva a sí misma al final y piensa que él habría estado satisfecho por eso, que podría haber estado orgulloso de la forma en que no dudó, la forma en que apretó los dientes y puso toda su fuerza detrás de ello, cómo limpia el cuchillo en la camisa del extraño una vez que se ha asegurado de que él no iba a volver; que es su cuchillo el que utiliza, el de la primera noche, el que ella agarró y reclamó como suyo mientras se marchaba al bosque, sabiendo que él la seguiría; ella pierde su bolso y su arma en la lucha, pero se las arregla para mantener ese cuchillo, siente el peso del mismo en su cadera mientras es arrojada en el maletero del coche y oye el mecanismo de bloqueo haciendo clic en su lugar, y ella lo desenvaina en la oscuridad, con los dedos corriendo por esa hoja afilada, tranquilizándose así misma de que va a hacer el trabajo, mientras espera; el hombre la llama _bonita_, le llama _inocente_ y _pura_, y en voz alta le dice lo que le gustaría hacer con ella, cosas que hacen volcar el estómago de Beth cuando las palabras se filtran en el maletero, las promesas de violencia y actos vulgares que hacen que agarre el cuchillo aún más fuerte, y que sólo podría ser lo que ella escatima, la fijación del desconocido en su pureza y la juventud de su rostro, porque se ve sorprendido cuando la tapa del maletero se abre, labios entreabiertos y ojos muy abiertos, sin fuerzas colapsando en el suelo mientras saca el cuchillo de su cuello; es una hoja grande, fuerte y amplia, y le gusta la sensación en su cadera, un recordatorio sólido que no está sola o indefensa -es de ella ahora, lo cogió la primera noche, antes de que supiera hacia donde todos conducen, e incluso después de que se encontró a otros ella nunca se ofreció a devolverlo, pero eso está bien, piensa ella, porque Daryl nunca pidió que se lo devolviera.

**#18 – Pie**

Es cuidadoso cuando tira su bota, cuando pone sus manos sobre su cintura y le ayuda a saltar sobre el mostrador, arrodillándose para tomar el pie por el talón y presionando sus dedos en el músculo, mirándola cuando sisea de dolor -_esguince_, confirma- y es extrañamente íntimo, mirándolo así, en la parte superior de su cabeza, estudiando la forma en que el pelo se separa cuando él hábilmente envuelve su tobillo, toque rápido, eficiente y persistente nunca más allá de lo que debe ser; ella está lo suficientemente bien para caminar, pero él todavía la ayuda a subir las escaleras, la gran mano se extiende por la parte baja de su espalda, sosteniéndola, y ella piensa que debe haber estado imaginando cosas, la forma en que casi vacila al separarse una vez que llegaron a la parte superior ella está aprendiendo poco a poco a leerlo, aprendiendo a descifrar sus miradas persistentes y sus silencios -piensa que dice mucho para un hombre tan taciturno, su cuerpo hablando a volúmenes simplemente a través de la forma en que se comporta- pero él se las arregla para cogerla desprevenida a veces, dejándola más cerca de lo que ella pensó que lo haría, _deseándola_ más cerca, al igual que él la está tirando a su órbita, y ella está lo suficientemente bien como para caminar, pero él todavía la levanta alzándola como si no pesara casi nada, reuniéndola cerca de él cuando se aferra a sus hombros y se ríe, porque se siente bien, inesperado y bienvenido, y ella piensa que ambos podrían encontrar esto un poquito sorprendente.

**#15 – Flexible**

La película favorita de su hermano cuando crecía había sido una sobre los viajes en el tiempo, y ellos habían desgastado la cinta, viéndola una y otra vez, porque Shawn nunca podría conseguir bastante de ello y Beth, todavía era demasiado joven para entender mucho de la trama, nunca se cansaba de acurrucarse en el sofá junto a su hermano mayor -él había amado explicárselo, el modo que el tiempo era una cosa fluida, flexible y cambiante, y que todas las acciones tenían consecuencias- y ella piensa en eso a veces, después de la fuga de la prisión, porque el tiempo se divide allí, en el momento en que el cuerpo de su padre cayó al suelo, se divide en tres caminos que corren paralelos entre sí en el más allá; cuando ella busca a Judith se la encuentra exactamente donde la dejó, atada en una mochila porta bebé que resulta ser demasiado engorrosa para llevarla con ella, y por eso se escapa al bosque agarrando a la niña contra su pecho, siguiendo el ejemplo de Daryl, y casi puede sentir el cuerpo pequeño, cálido y suave, recostado entre sus cuerpos ahora mientras descansan, sanos y salvos entre los brazos de los dos, sólo que no es verdad, porque ella nunca sale de la seguridad del autobús, y ve como la prisión se desvanece en la distancia, Daryl se desvanece en el bosque, solo, y él nunca dura mucho tiempo allí, nunca lo hace por el otro lado, y no le gusta pensar en ello, así que no lo hace, corre en cambio, lo encuentra en su lugar, y ellos van de la mano, solo ellos, y él la deja salvarlo y luego devuelve el favor; es una ilusión, toda ello, pero todavía sabe que hizo bien, tomando el camino que hizo, y ella podría desear muchas cosas, muchos resultados diferentes, pero al final ninguno de ellos hace ninguna diferencia, porque duda que alguna vez se sintiera más a salvo que aquí y ahora, acurrucada en el suelo de una cabaña abandonada en la oscuridad, el puño cerrado alrededor de la camisa y la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, los latidos de su corazón haciendo un _ruido sordo ruido sordo ruido sordo_ tranquilizador en el silencio.

**#40 – Primavera**

Ellos revisan las trampas en la mañana, Beth tira de él para darle un beso rápido antes de separarse, ella dirigiéndose a los bosques del norte de la cabaña mientras él desaparece entre la maleza hacia el sur; es primavera y el bosque está despertando, volviendo a la vida otra vez, la vida bulliciosa por todas partes donde Beth mira, bichos moviéndose, la fortaleza por encima y debajo de los pies, ocupado alimentos recolectados y atendiendo a sus nidos y madrigueras, llenando las trampas que ella y Daryl pasaron la mayor parte del invierno poniendo, y es todo cerrando el círculo, piensa ella, porque puede simpatizar con ellos, los pájaros y las ardillas, con su impulso febril de proveer y prepararse; en el momento que llega a la corriente ella tiene dos conejos que cuelgan de su cinturón -un buen botín, y no puede esperar para mostrarle a Daryl- y es entonces cuando lo oye, el gemido que gorgojea de los no-muertos y los gritos de muchos todavía con vida, y ella se echa a correr, hace caso omiso de la voz en su cabeza que le dice que no lo haga, que tenga cuidado, y cuando se mete hacia el valle hay una fracción de segundo en la que se pregunta si todavía está en la cabaña, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Daryl, profundamente dormida, pero luego su hermana -así que por mucho no es un sueño- vuelve a hundir su cuchillo en la cuenca del ojo de otro caminante, y cuando lo baja sus ojos se encuentran y luego es el turno de Maggie de vacilar, para congelarse como si el resto de su grupo -Glenn, Rick y Carl y oh, Michonne, también- no estuvieran todavía ocupados despachando la pequeña horda que quedaba; Beth perdona la falta de concentración, desenvainando su machete y enterrándolo en el cráneo de un caminante que viene a la derecha detrás de su hermana, porque ella sabe lo diferente que debe estar ahora, dos años después, su pelo corto y retirado de la cara, bichos muertos atados a su cinturón, los cuchillos que Daryl insiste que ella lleve sobre su persona, y el suave aumento de su vientre luchando contra su camisa.

**#39 – Solido**

No hay boda y no hay anillo, pero a ella no le importa; él desliza un cuchillo en su bota una mañana -_por si acaso_- y su mano es grande y pesada sobre su muslo mientras la mira desde donde está arrodillado en el suelo, y esa es la forma en que está, su viejo cuchillo es un peso sólido que cuelga de la funda en su cadera, un regalo y una promesa, como un reaseguro verdadero de su presencia en la noche, presionado contra su espalda mientras duerme, como él conduce y ella le sigue, excepto cuando es él quien va detrás de ella -ella, que le dio un beso primero, levantándose de puntillas y tirando de él hacia abajo para encontrarse con ella a mitad de camino- y por qué iba a necesitar algo más, una fiesta o una pieza de joyería, cuando él da un paso atrás y le deja manejar un caminante por su cuenta, confiando en que es capaz, cuando él le deja resbalar la camisa de sus hombros y no se asusta cuando sus dedos trazan sobre cicatrices levantadas, cuando él la empuja hacia abajo contra el colchón y presiona un beso a la base de su garganta; hay un montón de cosas que pensaba que ella quería, pero ninguna de las cuales necesitaba, y es suficiente, las flores que él a veces le trae porque sí, diciéndole que la ama en todos los sentidos, excepto a través de las palabras, y es algo que no necesita oírle decir, que sea tan claramente evidente para todo el que tiene ojos, inamovible e inquebrantable, porque Daryl Dixon no hace las cosas a medias, y ella sabe que esto es para toda la vida, solo ellos.

**#41 – Estable**

Ella sueña a menudo en los primeros meses después de la granja, recuerdos mezclados con otra cosa, el sol brillante encima de la cabeza y el cielo claro y azul -el ruido de los animales y la suave sonrisa de su madre, caminando afuera para estirar una manta sobre la hierba e instalarse con un buen libro- y de pronto, como siempre, mira más allá de las hojas que revolotean tendidas al sol, mirando hacia el bosque, ella puede verlo, puede ver como los árboles se marchitan y se mueren como sombras extendidas, astillando sus troncos, y luego Rick sale de la oscuridad del bosque, Carl acunado contra su pecho, un pálido extraño cubierto de sangre de los muertos en sus talones -y se despierta ahogándose con su aliento bajo un cielo nocturno estrellado, temblando, y se arrastra fuera de su saco de dormir, pasando por encima de los demás cuando silenciosamente hace su camino hasta el borde del campo; de guardia esta noche esta Daryl, y ella puede ver como su aliento se niebla en el aire, el invierno esta cerca, y ella tiembla, múltiples capas de camisetas y suéteres que no hacen nada para disipar el frío, y se sienta en el suelo del bosque junto a sus pies, la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol caído, necesita la compañía de alguien, cualquiera, incluso de este hombre que no es un extraño, pero todavía no es un amigo, y ella no cree que le importe si está tranquila, sino trata de temblar, no tomará ninguna represalia contra ella si sólo cierra los ojos por un momento, si ella descansa; sueña con Nelly y los establos, los terrones de azúcar en la palma de su mano y cerdos suaves haciéndole cosquillas en la piel, caballos relinchando y el sonido de los cascos golpeando el suelo de madera de sus cajas, y todavía puede olerlo cuando vuelve a la conciencia, aún puede oler los caballos y el heno, y se da cuenta de que está envuelta en el poncho de Daryl, la vieja manta de caballo que trajo de regreso en una de sus carreras, y él se agachó frente a ella, la luz del amanecer pintada dorado, una mano dejando su hombro antes de que ella reconozca el tacto -_el sol está a punto de levantarse_, dice, ella_ y _asiente, tirando del poncho más fuerte alrededor de sus hombros, no está dispuesto a renunciar a él por el momento, la sensación caliente, descansada y segura, al igual que durmió toda la noche, como si alguien hiciera guardia sobre sus sueños y mantuviera a los caminantes en la bahía.

**#02 – Manzanas**

Ellos encuentran una granja a finales de primavera, cuando los manzanos comienzan a florecer, y Beth ve la arboleda mientras suben las escaleras hasta el porche (_te voy a hacer un pastel de manzana_, dice ella, sonriéndole, _va a ser el mejor que hayas probado jamás_, y él no puedo nombrar ni la mitad de los ingredientes que componen un pastel, no tiene idea de dónde encontrar todos ellos, pero sigue sin poder evitar creerle); ella guarda su diario en su bolsillo trasero, lo utiliza para realizar un seguimiento de los días y la lista de los mejores nombres que le gustan, y él los lee después, la ropa todavía manchada de suciedad y las manchas que dejan los dedos en las páginas, tratando de elegir el más adecuado, pero ella le está dando vueltas a cuatro de ellos y él no puede decir cuál prefirió; el bebé es suave, de color rosa e imposiblemente pequeño, más pequeño de lo que era La Patea Traseros, incluso, y esto remueve algo nuevo en su pecho, algo más fuerte y más desesperado que Judith nunca hizo, y él calcula que es diferente cuando es su propia familia, su propia carne y sangre, cuando sólo ellos van quedando; a Beth no le gusta estar confinada en una cama, pero ella está demasiado lejos ahora, fatigada con demasiada facilidad, y el pensamiento de su caída mientras que él estaba tratando de encontrar artículos para el bebé le hace sentirse enfermo del estómago -ella siempre le pregunta acerca de las manzanas cuando regresa, y esto se ha convertido en una cosa, _un recuerdo para comprobar las manzanas _en lugar _de estar a salvo_ y _las manzanas maduras_ todavía en lugar de _me alegro de que volvieras bien_, el consuelo a través de la rutina, y descarga la fórmula para bebés, las ropas diminutas y pañales, y dice no; él le entierra allí, en el bosque de las manzanas, bajo la caída del cielo claro y las viejas ramas nudosas de los árboles, cargados con fruta madura, cuando el bebé duerme, y él piensa que ella le hubiera gustado eso.

**#04 – Errores**

Ella todavía tiene la cuchara, y si se inclina hacia la derecha para poder ver la inscripción a la luz del fuego -_Washington D.C_ y la imagen del edificio del Capitolio grabado en la superficie- y es un milagro al que ha sido capaz de aferrarse todo este tiempo, a través de secuestros, rescates y reuniones; Daryl sigue a Rick en el bosque, seguido por Glenn y los desconocidos que llegaron, y Beth se aleja de la fogata, deja a su hermana y al resto detrás, atraída por el baile de las luciérnagas en el extremo del campo -son hermosas, intactas por la muerte o el derramamiento de sangre, y se está volviendo más y más difícil de recordar que la vida continúa ante las luchas de la humanidad, el resto de los seres vivos de la tierra están mucho más allá del alcance de una sociedad caída, indiferente por la situación grave del hombre; ella los mira desde hace mucho tiempo, hasta que lo escucha acercarse, y sabe diferenciar el sonido de él aparte de los demás por ahora, no comienza cuando se une a ella en el suelo, cerca de sus hombros, pero no tocando y así ella mantiene sus ojos en las luciérnagas cuando Daryl la estudia, su mirada recorriendo su rostro en la luz escasa, teniendo la aparición de moretones, el ojo negro y el labio partido que están sanando muy bien, y ella alcanza a cubrir la parte superior de su mano con la de ella, porque no puede soportar que se culpe a sí mismo, no cuando está en el pasado, pero sabe que no hay nada que pueda hacer; él se retira y se levanta, alcanzándola para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, consciente de su esguince en la muñeca, y ella pone una mano en el brazo y los pasos más cerca, sintiendo que se pone rígido como sus toques de pecho contra el suyo, dice _todavía estoy aquí_, y vacila antes de colocar un casto beso en la comisura de la boca, susurra _me tienes_ y no se aparta hasta que ella siente que su pelo se frota en contra de su cara cuando él asiente, volviendo la cabeza para que su nariz frote su mejilla y ella puede sentir su exhalación contra sus labios.

**#47 – Agua**

El verano Georgia no da tregua, y la camisa de Beth se adhiere a su espalda, el pelo pegado a los lados de su cuello y la frente -se siente caliente y sudorosa bajo el sol de la tarde, hecha polvo, maloliente, cansada y cada vez más molesta, molesta con Daryl que esta tan sucio como ella, pero a él no parece importarle en lo más mínimo, él simplemente la mira de reojo cuando ella estalla contra él, y se arrepentirá más tarde, lo hará, pero por el momento no puede evitarlo; cuando repentinamente se detiene en el camino que están siguiendo, de ir hacia la maleza, de mala gana le sigue, pensando ideas poco caritativas mientras ella empuja su camino a través de la hierba alta y árboles jóvenes, hasta que se pone junto a él y se encuentra de pie en la orilla del río, el agua clara y fresca pasando lentamente- la hace sentir mal, el ser tan breve con él, así que respira un sincero _gracias_ y deja que su bolso resbale del hombro al suelo antes de que comenzar a tirar de su camisa; está demasiado cansada para ser modesta, calurosa para molestarse por las líneas incómodas que se han dibujado en la arena durante las pasadas últimas semanas a solas, y entonces ella se desnuda hasta quedar en ropa interior antes de ir a la orilla y meterse en el río, lo suficiente como para que el agua llegue a la cintura -mirando sobre su hombro puede ver a Daryl de pie petrificado donde ella lo dejó, todavía completamente vestido y la cara enrojecida mientras trata de no buscar su espalda desnuda; ninguna cantidad de persuasión le convencerá de unirse a ella, así que ella lo deja allí, en la orilla, y vuelve su atención al lavado, a enjuagar su pelo, fregar la suciedad y el sudor de su piel, disfrutando del calor del sol en la cara y fingiendo que no se da cuenta ni siente el fuego de su mirada persistente detrás de su espina dorsal.

**#31 – Veneno**

_No, bebé_, dice ella, _no pongas eso en tu boca_, agarró las manos pequeñas y tiró de ellas fuera de las vallas rojas tentadoras, y es como si estuviera en la repetición, como si no hubiera dicho nada, pero las variaciones de la misma cosa durante los últimos meses -_no, esto y eso es venenoso, cariño, no te lo comas y deja eso_- y frente a ella Daryl ríe, llevando en sus hombros la ballesta como si supiera lo que viene, _y por supuesto él lo hace_, Beth lo piensa cuando empuja al bebé en sus brazos y toma la delantera; ellos están lo bastante cerca de la casa lo que le permite relajarse, confiar en sus trampas y barreras para mantener a los caminantes y puede oír los suaves murmullos y los arrullos que se arrastran detrás de ella -se ven bien, ambos, la pequeña cabeza rubia descansando contra el hombro de Daryl, el delicado puño encrespado alrededor del cuello de su camisa, dos pares de ojos azules casi idénticos en la sombra para contemplar atrás de ella- esto tira algo primitivo en el fondo de su mente, un instinto dormido que de repente está despierto, como una leona gigante examinando a su pareja e hijo y extrayendo el rugido a través de la sabana a quien se atreviera a pensar en desafiar su reclamación, y ella puede ver a Daryl girar la cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa en los suaves mechones rubios, sabe que ha visto el oscurecimiento de sus ojos y le resulta igual de entretenido todo el tiempo, y una vez que lleguen a casa y consigan instalar al bebe, él la tomara por la cintura y la tirara llamándola _mamá_ leona simplemente para irritarla, y no se resistirá cuando ella lo empuje sobre la cama y se incline para mordisquear su yugular, empujando hacia atrás sus manos cuando él trate de tirarla más cerca.

**#05 – Café**

El desconocido que la tira en el coche y acelera lejos le dice que él la está rescatando, que él está llevando a un lugar seguro, y luego, para su sorpresa, en realidad lo hace; Terminus es grande y bien fortificada y ofrece refugio a más personas de las que ella cree que haya visto en un solo lugar, incluso antes de que acabara el mundo, y es libre de irse cuando ella quiera, puede salir por esas puertas en los próximos cinco minutos si tuviera la mitad de mente, pero no sabe cómo alguna vez lo encontraría de nuevo, millas y millas que los separan, y nunca sobreviviría por ahí, no sola con la caída del invierno, así que en cambio ella se encierra en la habitación que le han asignado y llora en las almohadas suaves de su cama; todos los caminos conducen a Terminus, _todos los caminos conducen a Terminus, querida_, una de las mujeres le dice en el desayuno una mañana y en el momento Beth lo duda, pero resulta ser cierto, porque una semana más tarde su hermana se tambalea por las puertas, cojeando mucho y con el apoyo de Bob y Sasha, pero vivos, no obstante, y con eso es como si las compuertas se abrieran y Glenn no aparece hasta dos semanas después de eso, un grupo de desconocidos en el remolque, la primera de muchas más reuniones a seguir; ella espera a Daryl, todavía cree que él va a encontrarla, que él nunca se rendirá, lo sabe -sólo lo _sabe_- incluso cuando la temperatura baja y el cielo sobre su cabeza se vuelve más oscuro, y ella lo espera, en la pared, con una taza de café enfriándose entre sus manos, porque los días son cada vez más fríos y él seguramente querrá algo caliente para beber cuando llegue, lo espera incluso con Maggie preocupada, su voz volviéndose más suave cuando el tiempo se desliza por ellas, su toque reconfortante, pero Beth no duda y ella ha dado la razón, al final; él viene con la primera nevada de la temporada, caminatas de la tormenta de nieve como una especie de viejo héroe de la pantalla de plata, y ella piensa que él podría serlo, a pesar de su ropa demacrada y la cara al viento desgastada, leal y verdadero, tratando de elevarse a sus pies de donde se desplomó en el patio, tratando de levantarse para saludarla, y ella no le importa perder el café en el proceso de bajar por la pared, porque sin nada más que dos manos libres para tirar más cerca cuando ella tropieza hacia él, mientras ella se cae a sus rodillas y, finalmente, de nuevo en sus brazos.

**#01 – Aire**

El aire está lleno de humo negro y fuego y Beth no puede _respirar_, no puede conseguir el suficiente oxígeno para sus pulmones, se siente mareada y separada porque todo se ha ido, de repente cortándolo de un golpe, su papá y su casa y esta gente que ella llama familia, arrebatándolos, y necesita encontrar a Judith, pero no puede porque el niño no sabe donde ella la dejó, ninguno de los niños, y su visión se queda en negro por un momento, de pie allí en el medio de la batalla, los muros de la prisión se desmoronan bajo el asalto de fuego de los tanques, y le llama la atención que ella podría quedar atrás, olvidada en este caos masivo, dejada para compartir el destino de los grises muros a su alrededor, invadida por los muertos -ella regresa por donde llegó, pero puede ver como el autobús ya se ha ido, y tiene tiempo para pensar que _eso es todo, así es como ira_, y luego el tanque explota; le dijo a Carol una vez, que eran débiles sin él, y ella considera que él es la mejor clase de sobreviviente, el tipo que mantiene a otros vivos, entonces esto es lo que enciende una chispa dentro de ella cuando lo ve a través del humo, alto y decidido, porque de repente ella sabe que lo logrará, que él va a guiarla a través de esto- todo lo que tiene que hacer es alimentar aquella llama, mantener viva la esperanza, y él hará el resto.

**#16 – Volar**

Había sido más fácil al principio, la búsqueda de coches abandonados con suficiente gasolina en sus tanques para mantener sus propios vehículos en movimiento, y eso es lo que habían hecho en los meses posteriores a la granja, una práctica que continuó una vez que llegaron a la prisión, pero ahora ellos se encuentran en apuros para encontrar un coche lo suficientemente funcional para conducir, sin hablar de que no hay suficiente gasolina para llegar a cualquier parte; Beth se da cuenta de la forma en que vacila cuando encuentran el restaurante, una vez que han rescatado todo lo que puedan de los estantes y caminan hacia el exterior, la forma en que él ve todas las motos que yacen desechadas en el estacionamiento del frente, de sopesar los pros y los contras -él la dejó pasear una vez con él, después de la granja, cuando se había metido en una pelea con Maggie y no podía soportar la idea de pasar el día junto a su hermana en un coche estrecho, y recuerda cómo él sorprendido la había mirado, como si hubiera sido la primera en preguntarle, pero la había dejado subirse a su espalda y casi había sido como montar su caballo, pero en realidad no, el viento en el pelo y el mundo rugiente por delante , y había perdido la sensación de casi-vuelo, la sensación de ser lo suficientemente rápida para escapar de cualquier cosa- _la quieres_, pregunta ella, porque hay al menos quince motos esparcidas por el asfalto y entre ellas puede haber una de la que puedan sacar la suficiente gasolina para llenar tal vez la mitad del tanque, y ella sabe qué extraña su moto, la forma en que se pierde en su escritorio de vuelta a su celda, la forma en que se puede perder cualquier objeto inanimado, no importa lo tonto que sea, y ella tropieza la parte superior de su mano contra la suya, sintiendo como sus dedos tiemblan; _nah_, dice al fin, dándole la espalda y mirando hacia ella, _mejor seguir a pie_, y ella asiente y llega a tomar su mano mientras acaricia el pasado, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y dejándose arrastrar para poner un pie en la carretera y empezar a caminar.

**#33 – Lluvia**

_La lluvia siempre me hace sentir cansada_, dice ella, y luego se acurruca contra su costado, cayendo debajo del brazo y inclinando su cabeza contra su hombro mientras cierra los ojos y deja escapar un suave suspiro; él no puede hacer mucho más que quedarse donde está, sintiendo el cálido peso de ella contra él y el pelo revuelto en la coronilla de su cabeza haciéndole cosquillas en el mentón -ella huele a sudor, humo y lluvia, nada parecido a cómo estaba en la prisión, cuando todavía tenían acceso a duchas y jabón perfumado, y él piensa que ella podría estar avergonzada si lo supiera, aunque él descubre que no le importa- ellos han estado en la carretera desde la noche en la funeraria, acampando todas las noches y durmiendo bajo las estrellas, y es nueva, esta cercanía entre ellos, nada que ellos no hayan hablado -nada de lo que les haya dado una oportunidad para hablar- pero ella no parece importarle a juzgar por la forma en que ha arrojado la necesidad de espacio personal por la ventana, yendo hacia él con toques suaves y pequeñas sonrisas y Dios lo ayude él la deja, no puede hacer nada más, da la bienvenida al calor de ella contra su lado en la noche, la presión de su mano contra la suya mientras vagan por caminos desiertos, la manera que ella se apoya contra él como lo está haciendo ahora, la cabeza escondida debajo de su barbilla, cada vez que se instalan para el día, húmedos rizos pegados a la frente y el agua goteando por la nariz, los ojos imposiblemente azules como los de ella le miran, y ha perdido la capacidad de decir que no hace mucho tiempo; ella se estremece contra su costado y él pasa la mano por su brazo, empujándola más cerca mientras se inclina hacia atrás, y ella va de buena gana, casi con impaciencia, descansa un poco más de su peso contra él, y puede sentir el golpe de nariz contra el cuello de su chaqueta mientras ella gira la cabeza, puede sentir la calidez de su aliento contra la base de la garganta y casi se puede imaginar la sonrisa apretada contra su pecho .

**#37 – Serpientes**

El fin de la humanidad se rasgo como un reguero de pólvora, dirigiendo lo que queda con vida antes de capturarlo y sumergirlo entero, dejando sino restos calcinados y cenizas a su paso, tierra apta para nada más que cosas deslizantes, cosas que se arrastran sobre sus vientres, y Beth piensa mucho acerca de las serpientes en la noche, escogiendo la balanza entre sus dientes y sintiendo como la carne pesada descansa en su estomago, porque eso es a lo que todos se han reducido, lo que todavía sobrevive, convertirse en serpientes o los animales que se devoran; ella no está absolutamente allí todavía, piensa, no ha matado deliberadamente a un hombre aún por lo que ella sabe, aunque ciertamente dejara atrás la prisión, cuando el gobernador llegó por ellos -él es una especie de víbora, lleno de una agresión brutal, algo que va silbando en alerta después de que ya ha hundido sus dientes en ti, y ella es nada de eso, todavía con la suavidad y la piel caliente, pero piensa que podría estar en camino, que se empezó a mudar ese día cuando vio a su papá de rodillas ante ella; no sabe lo que va a venir, pero no está preocupada porque Daryl está allí, y le va a enseñar lo correcto- él es todo cascabel, todo precaución y prevención, mordiendo sólo cuando se le provoca y manteniéndose a sí mismo lo mejor que pueda, y no le importará tenerla allí con él -no ha importado hasta ahora- y ella parpadea a las estrellas y siente que se deslizan alrededor de su pecho, la idea de lo que tendrá que convertirse para sobrevivir lo que está en la estela de la pólvora, y se pregunta si tal vez ella puede ser una serpiente de cascabel también, si le importaría que, ambos, serpientes de cascabel se oculten juntos en la hierba alta.

**#43 – Verano**

Ellos pasaron ocho meses sobre la carretera después de que la granja cayera y eso no le gustaba a ella, no le gustaba que el frío invadiera todos los meses, invierno llevándolos a buscar refugio de sus huesudos dedos congelados, forzándolos a hacer diminutos fuegos y a acurrucarse cerca, nunca lo suficientemente caliente, nunca suficientes capas de ropa limpias entre ellos y los elementos; el verano es mejor, con sus brisas suaves y días largos, noches tan tibias que puedes dormir afuera si lo deseas, sin tener que preocuparse por la escarcha arrastrándote más cerca de la oscuridad, y es una cosa fácil de hacer cuando ella ve el granero a lo lejos, decir _que va a dormir ahí esa noche_, y tiene que ser así; los puestos de caja todas vacías, los caballos comidos o escaparon, y Beth espera lo segundo, imaginando que galopan a través de los pastos, cuando Daryl sube la escalera por el pajar antes de señalar que se trata de caminante libre, y ella sube detrás de él -el pajar todavía está lleno de heno, para su deleite, y huele sorprendentemente fresco mientras se derrumba junto a Daryl, acostados de espaldas sobre una gran pila de hierba seca, mientras se arrastra hacia delante hasta que ha cubierto la mitad a través de él, apoyada en su pecho, y él gruñe pero pone una mano pesada entre sus hombros, su manera de decirle que ella es más pesada de lo que parece, pero no se atreve moverse; _tal vez deberíamos dirigirnos al este_, susurra ella, sus dedos jugando perezosamente con los botones de su camisa, deshaciéndolos y deslizando su mano dentro de para trazar el nombre con tinta través de su pecho, _encontrar un barco y dirigirnos a una de las islas_, y él vuelve su cabeza para chocar su nariz contra su sien, se las arregla para suspirar un tal vez a través de su piel antes de que ella se desplace y se arrastre hacia arriba para capturar sus labios con la de ella.

**#03 – Comienzo**

Ellos corren, se escapan hacia el bosque, y ella todavía puede oír los disparos retumbando en su mente, un tatuaje errático que imita el latido de su corazón, y está sin balas -se acabaron hace mucho tiempo- pero todavía agarra el arma tan fuerte como puede, apunta y aprieta el gatillo sólo para oír el chasquido hueco de una cámara de vacía y el bajo silbido de un cerrojo cortando el aire como gotas para los caminante y Daryl rastreando junto a ella; huyen, corren hasta que el bosque este detrás de ellos y están bajo el sol una vez más, y ella se desploma en el suelo, Daryl bajando con ella, el mundo afuera desbaratándose y rompiéndose todo a su alrededor mientras se desangra, un zona de alimento para las aves dando vueltas encima -si ella extendiera su mano encontraría un paño ensangrentado y carne sólida, y si ella se arrastrara tocando su brazo y envolviendo los dedos alrededor de su muñeca, un fuerte agarre y dejara su presencia constante, ella piensa que él solamente podría dejarle; el cielo encima es nublado, y Beth no puede decidir si este es el final o sólo el comienzo.


End file.
